Heretofore, seating devices comprised a multitude of structures constructed for their intended purpose. A myriad of construction methods have been utilized to achieve the final end product of these seating devices. Typically, the prior art consists of either a one piece structure that incorporates a seat frame and a back support, or a multiple piece structure that requires means for attachment of said components. The attachment means oftentimes is nut and bolt assemblies, screws, wood glue, and the like.
In relying upon these attachment means, the structure of the respective seating devices are subject to breakage or collapse. Heretofore, a seating device has never incorporated structure to integrate a multiple component seating device comprising generally a seat frame and a back support, thus avoiding attachment means above discussed.